Papermaking pulp bales are usually held together by being tied with steel wire. A number of such bales are then stacked in a usual manner and tied around with steel wire to form an assembled bale stack. Previous stackers were utilized which placed a new bale above an already stacked bale. At present, stackers are used which lift the already stacked bales and insert a new bale beneath the already lifted bales. The lifted bale stack is then lowered onto the lowermost bale, and the lifting forks are pulled out so that the stack falls down onto the lowermost bale with a loud sound. Papermaking pulp bales are often not entirely rectangular, and this sound is especially loud when a bale thuds down onto a bale with an inclined upper surface. One or several bales can thus fall off the stack. International Applicaiton No. WO-00/09430 shows examples of known bale stackers.
One object of the present invention is to provide, in a simple and cost-effective way, a rapid and efficient bale stacker, which is relatively quiet and operates with greater safety than previously known bale stackers.